


Revelations

by shadowglove88



Series: Apocalypse Nigh Series [7]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Curious Lois Lane, F/M, Levitation, Multi, Plot Twists, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: And then Lois' world fell apart.





	Revelations

Sam and Dean had been acting weird lately.

It bothered Lois somewhat that she was the only person who seemed to notice it.

Ever since that night in which they had obviously overheard her conversation with Missouri they spent their free time pouring over books, angelic books, and they were acting weirdly.

Chloe was the most affected by it... Mostly because they were trying to keep her in their line of vision all the time, and Lois noticed that they didn't want her doing anything without one or the other being there with her. It was somewhat annoying and overbearing, but they looked  _worried_.

Lois wanted to know what the hell was going on, so when she'd seen Sam and Dean pull Chloe up to her room, not looking at  _all_  like they were going to have a super hot  _nookie_ , Lois had crept up slowly, and tried to listen through the door. The problem was that Bobby had really  _good_  and  _thick_  oak doors, so Lois couldn't really hear what they were saying. All she knew was that whatever it was, Chloe wasn't pleased, she wasn't pleased  _at all_.

And then... and then Chloe's voice went  _scared_  and  _that_  was when Lois opened the door to the scene taking place inside.

"You're  _lying_!" Chloe's eyes were wide with fear and denial. "You're both  _lying_!"

"Baby, we wouldn't  _lie_  to you," Sam whispered, coming towards her, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. A piece of paper torn from a book.

Lois blinked.

Sam  _never_  tore pages out of books!

Dean turned to Lois, eyes narrowed and hard, unlike anything she'd ever seen from him before. "Get out."

"The  _hell_  I will!" Lois snapped, entering the room and slamming the door behind her, hands on her hips. "You're making my cousin cry and I want to know  _why_!"

" _Get the fuck out_!" Dean exclaimed dangerously.

Lois took a step back in shock.

"Stop it!" Chloe snapped at him, not at all scared by him or his fury. "You're lying and you're being cruel and I want you two out of here!"

" _Chloe_..." Sam looked broken as he went to his knees in front of her, arms going around her waist to hold her close despite her furious attempts to get free. "Chloe, it's  _true_."

"No!" Chloe struggled against him, nearly desperately, tears coming to her eyes. "It doesn't make any- _no!_  I don't know  _why_  you two are doing this but  _stop!_   _ **Please**_!"

The desperation in her voice seemed to break something in Dean as he forgot all about Lois and turned to Chloe, cupping her face. "We'll figure a way out of this baby, we will, _together_."

Lois was beginning to be  _really_  scared.

Sam and Dean Winchester looked close to tears.

Something  _really_  bad was happening!

" _No_..." Chloe shook her head, all struggle leaving her. "You...you  _have_  to be...if you're  _not_ then...then that means..." Her gaze went slightly hazing with tears, reaching behind her to where Sam was hugging her, taking the piece of paper from his grip and looking at whatever it was that was written on the paper. Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the paper as she stared unseeingly at it. "I don't-I don't understand... _How_?..."

"We didn't know..." Sam whispered, holding her tighter. "We-we didn't  _know_."

"But we're going to fix this," Dean promised shakily, wiping at her tears. "Don't cry, baby, don't  _cry_. Sammy and I are going to make this right."

Chloe looked up at him in teary determination.

He flinched, his voice just as violent as it had been when he'd told Lois to get out. " _No_!"

The blonde then looked away, down at Sam.

Sam shook his head, gaze determined.

"But you  _have_  to," Chloe begged, voice choked. "You  _have_  to!"

" _No_." Sam growled fiercely.

Those desperate green orbs then went to  _Lois_. "Lois..."

"Don't you  _dare!_ " Dean snapped furiously, grabbing her chin and forcing Chloe's gaze away from her cousin, towards him, hazel eyes glaring into green. " _Don't you fucking_   _dare_!"

" _Dean_..." Chloe looked up at him, agony welling in her eyes.

"Don't you goddamn  _dare_!" His voice trembled.

"She needs to know, Dean," she whispered. "They  _all_  need to know."

"Get  _the fuck_  out, Lois," Sam hissed, standing slowly, back to the brunette.

Lois took a step back against the door, truly  _terrified_. "What's going on?"

" _Nothing_." Dean turned to her, hazel eyes violent. "It's none of your goddamned business!"

"Yes it  _is_!" Chloe snapped, turning to Lois, face  _desperate_. "Lois.  _Kill_ me."

Lois' eyes widened in horror as suddenly she felt as if she'd been kicked in the gut. " _What_?"

"Stop fucking talking!" Sam snapped, before turning to Lois. "She wasn't serious. Just-just  _leave_. We'll handle this."

"We can't  _handle_  this!" Chloe's voice broke in her desperation. "I'm Satan's  _Vessel_! I'm tied to him!"

" _Chloe_." Lois tried speaking, her voice squeaking in her fear and confusion. "You're going to be okay. You're bonded to Lumiel, remember? As long as he's in there-." She stopped when she saw the fury in the brothers' eyes and the agony on Chloe's. "What? What happened?"

"Lois..." Chloe whispered.

"Don't do it," Sam pleaded.

"Don't fucking do it!" Dean ordered.

Chloe ignored them, instead pulling away from them and going to stand in front of her cousin. " _Lois_." She raised her hand as if to place it on Lois' shoulder, but then flinched and pulled her hand away, clutching it to her chest. "Lois."

" _What_?" Lois asked, tears coming to her eyes even though she didn't understand what was going on. "What is it? What happened to Lumiel?"

Chloe's bottom lip trembled, tears falling silently down her cheek. " _Lois_. Lumiel  _is_  Satan."

And Lois' world fell apart. " _What_?" Her voice was soft and choked and barely there.

"I didn't  _know,_ " Chloe whimpered, hugging herself tightly. "I-I was half crazy, there were voices screaming in my head, so many of them talking to me, all of them demanding, all of them telling what I needed to do. I was so  _scared_. There was never any  _silence_." Her eyes went glassy as she continued to cry and try to explain her life after her sixteenth birthday. "His was the only voice who was soft, who whispered, who didn't  _tell_  me but  _asked_  me. He-he  _understood_  what I was going through. He promised me that if I let him in we'd do great things, and he'd make the voices go away." She looked up desperately at her cousin. " _I just wanted the voices to go away_."

Lois was breaking down right along with her cousin. " _Chloe_..."

"He told me his name was Lumiel, he said he was the Archangel of  _Light_. I never-I never made the connection!" Chloe brought her hands to her face as she went down to her knees. "I didn't know!  _I didn't_ _know_!"

Lois followed Chloe down to her knees and hugged her tightly before Sam and Dean could reach them. "Baby Cuz, don't cry! There's-there's got to be a mistake."

"No. There  _isn't_." Chloe was trembling like a leaf in a gale. "The sigil. The sigil on my skin." She pushed away and passed Lois the paper. "It's  _this_  one."

Lois looked down at the Sigil of Lucifer, or, otherwise known as the Seal of Satan.

"Read it., Chloe instructed softly.

Lois cleared her throat and read the passage by the symbol. "In the modern occultism of Madeline Montalban (died 1982) Lucifer's identification as the Morning Star equates him with Lumiel, whom she regarded as the Archangel of Light, and among Satanists he is seen as the "Torch of Baphomet". ... Lord of the Air, Lucifer has been named "Bringer of Light, the Morning Star, Intellectualism, Enlightenment." Author Michael W. Ford has written on Lucifer as a 'mask' of the Adversary..." Lois couldn't read anymore, the paper falling from her fingers to the ground. "It... _can't_  be."

"He didn't lie to me," Chloe sobbed pitifully. "He told me the truth, Lucifer is a title, a 'mask', Lucifer from the Greek  _Light Bearer_. A title of the Archangel of Light... _Lumiel_. I-I just  _didn't know_."

"Many, if they would only study more, would be surprised at what they discovered," Lois remembered, eyes going dark. "That  _bastard_! This was what he was talking about! He was taunting us! Telling me that if we had just studied it more we would have  _known_  it was him!"

Chloe looked deep into Lois. "Lo, if you love me, you have to  _kill_  me."

Lois pulled away. " _No!_ "

"Lois!" Chloe's voice was tortured as she stood when the brunette did as well. "All the evil that's going on in this world? It's going on because of  _me!_   _I_  am the one who started this, the Apocalypse! The reason it was so  _weak_  the first two years was because  _angels of God_  tried to get  _the devil_  out of me and instead I  _bonded_  with him when he took me away! I  _agreed_  to be a part of him!"

"The  _three_  of us made that choice!" Sam snapped angrily, defensively, protectively. "Dean and I thought it was the best for you too, remember that. It's our fault for pressuring you-!"

"It's  _my_  body!  _My_ decision!" Chloe snapped back, wiping at her eyes. " _I_  made the deal in the first place because  _the DEVIL_  was the only one I  _liked!_  The only one who made me  _feel safe_. I've  _loved_  him these years as one of my dearest  _companions_! What does that  _say_  about me?!"

"Chloe..." Lois whispered.

" _No_!" Chloe turned to Lois, eyes narrowed. "When  _I_  returned the Apocalypse really began, because  _I_  am the devil! He's not  _in_  me, he's  _me_  and I'm  _him!_  There's no stopping this! No exorcisms! No nothing! You want to end the Apocalypse? Do it!  _Kill me_!"

Lois shook her head wordlessly, stepping away from Chloe. " _No_..."

"You wanted to face Lucifer and give him a piece of your mind, right? Send him back to hell? Weren't those your words?" Chloe stepped up to her. "Well,  _here I am!"_

 _"Stop it_." Dean hissed. "Just  _stop_  it."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I have to  _die_ , and one of you three have to do it."

Sam narrowed his eyes furiously at her. "Stop trying to get us to  _kill_ you!"

"You  _have_  to do-!"

" _No!_ " Lois snapped, stepping forwards. "I'm not going to kill you! None of us are! No matter what happens you're our  _Chloe_  and we're going to find another way to help you. But  _never_  that!"

"Oh no." Chloe whispered...and then...and then she was laughing. It was a dark and sinister laugh, completely amused with the situation, eyes becoming mirrors and body levitating off of the ground as suddenly Chloe wasn't in control anymore. "You know, I think I'm a little disappointed you all found out. I was  _enjoying_  living amongst you and studying you. You are-a most  _intriguing_  species."

"Get the  _fuck_  out of her!" Dean took a menacing step towards her.

"Are you going to kill her?" Chloe's head tilted slightly in interest.

Dean flinched and stopped his advance.

"There are only three people who could kill Chloe, and I'm looking at the three of them." Her voice was amused, her lips curled in a sneer. Those mirror orbs, reflecting the light in the room, turned to Sam. "Will it be  _you_? My son had chosen  _you_  for my Vessel, but then I discovered  _this_  Vessel, this  _special_  Vessel, and I chose the purity to be corrupted." He smiled pleasantly. "She is much more agreeable than you anyway."

Sam looked shocked, horrified as he realized that he had once been the future Vessel of Satan himself.

"What about  _you_?" Chloe's turned in the air, curious, as she stared at Dean. "I won't be able to hide you anymore from Michael, my  _brother_ , and the only angel who can kill me. You're  _his_  Vessel."

Dean's eyes widened. "What _?"_

"He'll come to you now, needing your permission to possess you so that he can  _kill_  me." Chloe's lips smiled further. "Will you tell him yes? So that my brother can kill me and Chloe together? Because, don't be fooled, if I die, so will  _she_."

"You  _bastard_!" Lois hissed. "You fooled her! You tricked her into damning herself!"

"No, I told her my name, my rank. I gave her my  _real_  name." Chloe's eyes narrowed at Lois before sneering. "She was so scared, she  _needed_  me just as much as I needed her. She reached out to  _me_ , and I took her hand and we're  _one_. I protect her, I let her have whatever makes her happy. She is not  _damned_. When I am done with this world  _she_  will govern it because we are one and the same and she  _will_  be  _me_."

"She will  _never_  be you." Sam hissed.

"Even if she only completely joined me to force you to kill us?" Chloe's voice asked playfully.

Sam went still.

So did Dean.

And Lois. "Chloe...Chloe don't you  _dare_!"

But with a flash of light the blonde was gone.

" _Chloe_?" Sam whispered.

" _Goddamit_!" Dean slammed his fist sideways into the wall.

Lois collapsed to her knees on the ground, looking up where Chloe's body had been moments ago. " _No_..."


End file.
